Teasing
by MzHasii
Summary: Sasusaku/NaruHina Road to Ninja Fanfic. "Eh? S-Sasuke-kun…I was about to take a shower…" She pointed to her robe, emphasizing her sentence. "Are you saying you want me to join you?" He smirked once again. And Sakura blushed once again. "S-Sasuke-kun! Why are you teasing me like this?" "Are you saying you want me to tease you another way?" He winked. Sakura's blush got even worse.
1. Chapter 1

Teasing

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"I will always be by your side." Sasuke lifted his hand to reveal a beautiful rose he was holding.

Sakura blushed lightly and took the flower. "A…arigatou, Sasuke-kun…"

"The pleasures all mine." He smiled.

She blushed a little more hearing this. She began to stare at the flower and it's beauty. 'Wow…it's so pretty. I can't believe SASUKE gave me this. Of all the people in the world…I'm happy…' She thought.

-Silence-

"So are you gonna let me in your house or what?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side a little.

"Eh? S-Sasuke-kun…I was about to take a shower…" She pointed to her robe, emphasizing her sentence.

"Are you saying you want me to join you?" He smirked once again.

And Sakura blushed once again. "S-Sasuke-kun! Why are you teasing me like this!"

"Are you saying you want me to tease you another way?" He winked.

Sakura's blush got even worse. "S-Sasuke-kun! J-Just sit on the couch there and I'll come for you when I'm done."

"You'll what for me?"

"I said I'd come for you whe-"

"Well then we might as well get started now." He started taking off his jacket, leaving him with his black tank top. He took a step closer to her.

Sakura's now resembled a tomato. "E-ehh?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Relax Sakura." He sat down on the couch." I'd never do anything without your permission." He reassured her.

Sakura stared at him. "I-"

"-cough-_Nanchatte_-cough-" Sasuke…coughed. *AN: "_Nanchatte_" basically means: "Just kidding."*

I don't Sakura could get any redder. "S…Sasuke-kun! Stop teasing me!" Sakura pouted.

Sasuke couldn't believe how adorably cute she looked when she did that. So he thought he'd tease her some more. "Aww! But it's fun to see that cute blush of yours!" He pouted with her.

Sakura felt a bit defeated. "I…I'm taking a shower!" She proceeded to make her way up the stairs.

_oxoxo_

Sakura had stepped out of the shower. She'd finally calmed down under that relaxing water. Grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around her and figured she'd dry herself in her room. With every little step there was a tiny squishy sound of her wet foot pressing against the floor. 'I'll clean this up later…' She thought to herself. She made it across the hall to her room, dried her hand off on her towel and opened the door. Her eyes widened and her hand fell to her side while the other kept up her towel. She was staring in awe at a man in her room, a mere 4 steps away from her, digging in her drawer.

"Oh hey. You were taking pretty long so I got bored and decided to take the liberty of picking out your clothes for today." He pointed behind him to where her clothes were layed out on her bed neatly.

A spaghetti strap top and a pair of shorts. She turned back to look at him, shock still clearly written all over her face. He pulled out a pair of frilly pink panties from her drawer. Sakura blushing started all over again. Sasuke's eye's widened, and then he seemed to be staring at them…focusing.

Sakura finally collected herself enough to speak. "Sa-!"

"You won't be needing these." He said while throwing the panties behind him, onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura yelled, stomping her foot, her hands at her sides forming fists. '_Boing_' went her uhh…chest in the process. Sasuke stared at her. Then started to look her up and down. Sakura then remembered that she's still just a mere 4 steps away from Sasuke and only wearing a towel. She then tried to cover herself further with her arms. Blushing, she was about to speak until she heard the sound of his voice.

"You know, it's getting harder for me to keep myself under control while you're in front of me looking like that." He said with a blank face.

"Huh? B-but it's your fault for-"

"And you're getting the floor wet, dripping all over the place! You should really learn too dry yourself properly. Would you like me to show you?" He smirked and stepped closer.

And the blush level rose. " I-I know how to dry myself properly! What I need it to be able to put on my clothes!"

"Are you saying you need my help with that instead?"

"No! I'm not saying that!" Sakura yelled.

"Good. 'Cause I think my specialty is more of trying to get your clothes off rather than put them on." He stepped even closer.

"Just get out of my room and let me let dressed already!" Sakura couldn't take the embarrassment any longer.

"Fine, fine." He waved his hand. And with that, Sasuke walked out, shut the door behind him, and proceeded to the stairs. 'It's hard to listen to a girl soaking wet and barely covered by a towel…'

Sakura decided to move quickly so Sasuke wouldn't get bored on her couch and do something stupid again. She finished drying herself quickly, excluding her hair for now. She then picked up the underwear Sasuke had thrown away. Putting them on, she noticed there was something under them. 'What is this…Jewelry..?' She bent down to pick it up. 'A bracelet?'

As if on cue, Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's uhhh…backside. "Hey, did I happen to leave my bracelet in-…oh? I see you decided to wear underwear today…"

Sakura shot straight up and gasped, covering her chest. "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?"

"What?" His famous smirk was placed onto his face. He never knew he could be this attracted to a girl's back before.

"Aaargh…TAKE YOUR DAMN BRACELET!" She turned around and threw the bracelet at him, one arm still covering her chest.

"Ow!" It hit him pinpoint in the forehead, knocking him back, hard onto the floor.

Sakura kicked the door shut hard, leaving a trace of cracks around the door frame. "STAY DOWNSTAIRS UNTIL I'M DONE!" He heard through the door.

Sakura proceeded to change into her normal attire.

_oxoxo_

Sakura walked behind the couch to see Sasuke throwing his bracelet into the air and catching it out of boredom. She mentally sighed. "Okay, I'm done."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned?

"You didn't put the outfit on I picked out for you…"

Sakura couldn't believe he was sad over something like that! "Well of course I didn't! You expected me to walk around in clothes like that? That's the kind of outfit I'd wear to bed!"

"Exactly." Sasuke stated. He jumped over the couch and landed in front of her.

"You expected me to be in bed all day?" Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be ALONE in bed all day." He took a step closer.

Sakura took a step back, her face turning red. "A-and why w-would you think something like that?

"Because there's nothing important to do today AND you said when you were done you'd COME for me." He kept taking steps toward her.

She kept taking steps back. "S-Sasuke-kun…you know I didn't mean it like th-" She stopped talking when her back hit the wall.

"You didn't mean _what_?" He smirked

"I…I didn't…"Sakura was looking anywhere but at him.

"_Hmm_..?" He leaned closer to her.

Sakura started focusing her eyes on her feet. "I…" She shut her eyes. Her heart began to race from the close contact. She could feel the warmth emanating off of his body. His scent filled her nose; the smell of mints, and it drover her crazy. She peeked her open to see his black tank top, his muscles under them completely visible. He eyes had began to roam.

Sasuke was in awe. He was taking in the sight of the beautiful girl before him. Her scent of strawberries filled his nose as his eyes began to roam. Her pinkish-red lips, her bluch, her still damp hair, her beautiful long, curly lashes hiding those big, bright green shiny orbs, her soft, creamy skin, her curves defining her under those clothes he desperately wanted to get rid of. His eyes traveled back up to her face and saw that she did the same.

They stared at each others eyes, each clouded by a hint of lust. Their faces inched closer and closer to one another. Sakura began to close her eyes and her arms rose up as the began to wrap around his neck. Sasuke dipped his head lower while his hands fell right behind her hips. And then…

_BANG BANG BANG_

They jumped simultaneously at the sound of someone banging on the door. A voice soon accompanied it.

"SAKURA OPEN UP! HINATA'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!"

"…dobe…"

AN: What did I just write…? Okay guys! There you have it. A Naruto Road to Ninja Sasusaku Fanfic. This is my first Fanfic EVER! So let me know whatcha think, kk?

Also, I'm not sure if I should make more chapters or just leave it like this since the movie comes out in about two weeks anyways. But just let me know if you want them. c:

I was really just having fun with this fanfic think a bunch of "what ifs" and yea… /

My friend said that if you guys do want more chapters I should fit some _lemons_ in there…heheheh…

One last thing. Please excuse any grammatical errors. My apologies, I did not look this over ue to my severe case of lazy syndrome… eheh.

Thank you for reading! I Luff Yoo!


	2. Chapter 2

Punishment

AN: My apologies…this chapter is all about Naruhina Comedy :x

Naruto didn't know how to take the whole 'Alternate Universe' thing in. It's only been a day and he's seen so many weird changes. Sasuke's a playboy, Kiba's a cat person, Shino a bug exterminator and ALWAYS cracking jokes. The worst part of all of this was that he couldn't talk to his normal friends and he was bored out of his mind. He can only laugh at this with Sakura since she was sent here with him. He would go and hang out with her now but she'd most likely be angry with him for bugging her at 7:00am for no reason but that he needs someone to talk to. He really wanted to speak with his parents but they apparently have a really busy schedule today. He decided that he'd go for a walk to figure out what his plans would be for the day.

Walking down the street, he noticed that the Yamanaka Flower Shop was still there. Seeing this, he wondered if Ino had changed too. As soon as he walked in, he saw Sai smiling at a blushing Ino.

"Yo, Sai!" He yelled happily. He began walking towards him, a huge grin on his face.

Sai turned to look at him. "Yo! What's up, Pee-wee wee-wee!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. His eye twitched. "WHAT'S WITH THIS NEW NICKNAME?" He yelled, startling Ino and the customers.

Sai laughed. Wait…laughed? "I'm just messin' with you, Naruto." Sai patted Naruto's shoulder. He then pulled Naruto in closer and put his hand up to whisper. "But uhh… I'm sorta _talking_ to Ino right now." He winked and patted him on the back. He started walking back over to Ino, still speaking to him. "So, I guess we can hang out some other time!"

Naruto was bewildered. He never thought Sai could act so…normal. He had a personality! And he ever LIKED someone! He watched as Sai leaned onto the counter Ino stood behind.

"So, when does your shift end?" He asked Ino, smiling at her.

Ino blushed and played with her fingers. "A-ano…I'm p-pretty much here all day…" she responded shyly.

'Hold on…did in just stutter?' Naruto continued watching.

"Well if you want I can help you around the shop." Sai offered. Before Ino could reply, he jumped over the counter and put his arm around her. "Just let me do all the heavy lifting!" He pointed at himself with his thumb.

Ino's face turned red from their close contact. "H-hai!"

Naruto had seen enough. 'This is getting awkward…' he thought, exiting the shop.

_oxoxo_

Naruto was getting more bored by the second as he walked the streets of Konoha. 'I just need someone _normal _to talk too!' He was getting extremely bored of just walking. Then he noticed someone standing at a food stand with long brown hair that resembled…

"Choji!" Naruto ran over to his chip-eating friend. But he didn't expect to see what he did.

"What's up, Naruto?" Naruto expected to see a chubby Choji with a bag of chips and crumbs over his face but instead he came face to face with an in-shape Choji instead. And what was that in his hand?

'Did he just buy an energy bar?' Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

"Naruto, I'm about to go for a jog right now so I'll have to talk to you some other time!" Choji grabbed his bottled water and ran off.

Naruto stood still. Looking at the spot Choji had been standing at. 'Yup…everything's different all right.' He sat down at a nearby bench. 'Even if I wanted to talk to my _friends_ it seems like everyone's busy…I'm so BORED!' He started pulling at his hair. 'Okay…what did I always do when I got bored before…Train? I've done enough of that…Sleep? I'm not sleepy…Eat? I'm not hungry…' And then it hit him. A devilish grin grew on his face. 'That's one way I can have fun.'

_oxoxo_

"Sexy no Jutsu!" –_Poof_- Smoke revealed a now female Naruto walking into a female hot spring. He waltzed into the changing room seeing almost of the women had just walked to the bath with towels covering them, except one. One was still removing their clothes. And this one in particular just happened to be Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto stared at Hinata's back as she removed he jacket and it fell into a small heap on the ground behind her. She reached to remove her net shirt and pulled upwards.

Naruto stand still could only watch and wait for it to be removed from her torso. 'Just a little more…' He thought.

"Can I help you?" Hinata asked in an irritated tone. She put her net shirt back done and did a 180 degree turn to face him as she folded her arms over her chest.

Naruto blushed. "Oh! Uhh…No! I-I'm just here to relax like everyone else is! Don't mind me, Hinata!"

Hinata got more interested at hearing this. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" She walked up to Naruto and glared at him.

"Oh, I'm nobody special! U-unlike you! Everyone knows you're the heir to the Hyuuga clan, dattebayo! Eheh…" He smiled at her nervously. 'What's up with this world's Hinata?'

But Hinata couldn't be fooled. "Oh, really?" She leaned closer to him. "I didn't realize I was that famous. By the way, I didn't catch your _name_. What was it again?"

Naruto gulped. "Oh, my name…yeah, eheh…it's-"

"Oh wait! I remember. I mean, you _are_ quite famous around here yourself." Hinata put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! That's me! I'm-"

"Naruto."

'Crap.'

_oxoxo_

"Get back here, Uzumakiii!"

The whole village had suffered from the chase scene taking place. Naruto ran for his life, and Hinata ran for _his_ as well.

"Get your ass over here and accept your punishment like a man!"

Naruto definitely wasn't stopping anytime soon after what she'd told him.

"_I'm bringing you back to the dungeon for your special punishment game. And when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a week."_

He shuttered at the thought of what this new Hinata could do. 'I need to lose her fast!' He turned a corner and hid in a small opening between two buildings. Hinata continued running. 'Phew.' Naruto stepped out. 'It won't be long before Hinata uses her byakugan. I gotta find a place to hide!' He looked around frantically when he spotted a familiar building. 'I may have two people after me but this is my only chance!' He proceeded to climb up the stairs.

_BANG BANG BANG_

He desperately banged on the door hoping _someone_ was inside.

"SAKURA OPEN UP! HINATA'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!"

"…dobe…"

Sakura stared at the door with a confused look. "What's up with Naruto…?" Sakura said to herself. She lifted he leg to walk towards the door when Sasuke slammed his hands by each side of her on the wall, trapping her.

"Sasuke-ku-"

"Don't you dare open that door." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about? Naruto must be in trouble!" Sakura's voice was filled with worry.

"You don't understand. Hinata will find Naruto no matter where he hides. She is a Hyuuga after all." Sasuke paused. "If you open that door, you'll unleash hell on your apartment."

Sakura's worried face turned into confusion once again. "Hinata? Would she really-"

-_BOOM_- "UZUMAKIII!" All Sakura could see was Naruto's face had broken through her door by Hinata's flying kick into her house. Sakura held onto Sasuke as debris flew their way. Naruto slammed into the wall leaving serious damage. Hinata walked over the pieces of wood on the floor, around the couch and stopped to glance at Sakura. "Oh hey, Sakura. Sasuke. Please excuse me for the intrusion, but I have some business I need to attend to." Sasuke and Sakura just watched the scene as Hinata made her way over to Naruto, rubbing his head. Hinata grabbed Naruto by his jacket and pinned him up against the wall. "You see all the trouble you cause when you do something stupid? You deserve to be punished."

Sakura's eyes widened and draw dropped. "Hi…Hinata?" She never thought Hinata could be so….bold.

Hinata turned to look at Sakura. "Don't worry. I'll have this cleaned up and the damage will be paid for."

Naruto noticed she let her guard down slightly and took this chance to break free from her hold, turning the tables. He flipped them around, pinned her hands up by holding her wrists with one of his hands above her head. "Oh? Now you're acting like a man." She smirked.

Naruto waved his free arm at Sakura and Sasuke. "Get out of here now! It's not safe!" He warned them. But all they could do was watch. He turned back to Hinata.

"Look at you being the big hero." Hinata teased. "But there's no need for me to hurt them. They're my friends." She then knee'd Naruto in the…ahem…groin.

"Gah!" Naruto gasped for air and freed Hinata's wrist to cover his…ahem…groin.

"But you, however, deserve your _punishment_." She grabbed Naruto's collar and headed towards where Sakura's front door once was.

But Naruto wasn't going down without a fight. He grabbed Hinata's arm and pushed her down to the floor, him on top of her.

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" Hinata questioned.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke said. "I was just about to make my move here!" Sakura blushed.

"You're not helping, Teme!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

"…dobe…"

"Sorry Hinata. But I want my legs to function properly for the next week!" He started running.

"I won't let you get away, Uzumaki!" Hinata grabbed his ankle and threw him into the kitchen. –_CRASH_- The sounds of glass breaking, pots ands and pans falling, and a table falling could be heard from the living room. The broken table fell in front of the kitchen door frame. Hinata jumped over it and continued with her mission.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at the sounds of pots and pans and unknown giant objects being thrown in the kitchen while their yelling accompanied it.

"Take your punishment like a man, Uzumaki!" Hinata kept throwing kitchen appliances.

"Hinata! Please, don't kill me! I want to live! I want to walk!" Naruto dodged everything thrown at him. Until she threw the stove. And it hit him headfirst, messing up his balance. Before he could stand up straight…

-_CRASH_-

Hearing this Sasuke and Sakura ran over to the kitchen. The kitchen was destroyed. And Naruto and Hinata were gone.

"Where did they go?" Sakura asked.

"I have a pretty good feeling I know how they left." Sasuke pointed to the broken window, the curtains now moving due to the wind let in.

"Hinata's flying kick is just as amazing as yours."

AN: Phew. I wrote a whole buncha nonsense.

Ok, this chapter is mainly showing why Hinata wanted to 'kidnap' Naruto. Not much sasusaku, but my fic is supposed to be sasusaku AND naruhina even though I think I forgot to mention that…-sweatdrop-

This chapter seems pretty long…and it was all comedy really…sorry if you guys wanted some romance…eheh.

Plz forgive my grammatical errors. Like I said last time, my lazy syndrome has a mind of its own…

Thank you for reading! Read, Review and Subscribe~


End file.
